The Backyardigans (Stephen Druschke Style)
Stephen Druschke's TV-Spoof of "The Backyardigans". Cast *Pablo - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Tyrone - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Uniqua - Annie (Aileen Quinn) *Tasha - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Austin - Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm in the Middle) Episodes Season 1 #Pirate Treasure #The Heart of the Jungle #The Yeti #The Snow Fort #Secret Agents #It's Great to Be a Ghost #Riding the Range #The Key to the Nile #Knights Are Brave and Strong #Viking Voyage #Castaways #Race to the Tower of Power #The Quest for the Flying Rock #Polka Palace Party #Surf's Up! #Eureka! #Race Around the World #Monster Detectives #Cave Party #High Tea Season 2 #Mission to Mars #Samurai Pie #Scared of You #Whodunit #The Legend of the Volcano Sisters #The Secret of Snow #The Swamp Creature #Horsing Around #Special Delivery #International Super Spy: Part 1 #International Super Spy: Part 2 #Movers of Arabia #Cops and Robots #Sinbad Sails Alone #Best Clowns in Town #Save the Day #Into the Deep #News Flash #Catch That Butterfly #A Giant Problem Season 3 #Who Goes There? #Blazing Paddles #Garbage Trek #Fly Girl #What's Bugging You? #Chichen-Itza Pizza #To the Center of the Earth #Front Page News #Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1 #Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2 #Le Master of Disguise #Match on Mt. Olympus #The Great Dolphin Race #Caveman's Best Friend #Ranch Hands from Outer Space #Robin Hood the Clean #Escape from Fairytale Village #Pirate Camp #The Two Musketeers #The Masked Retriever Season 4 #Robot Rampage: Part 1 #Robot Rampage: Part 2 #Catch that Train! #Attack of the 50 Foot Bugga-Bugga #Dragon Express #Flower Power #The Funnyman Boogeyman #Follow the Feather #Break Out! #The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve #Los Galacitos #For the Love of Socks #The Flipper! #Elephant on the Run #The Magic Skateboard #Tommy and the Acorns #Super Team Awesome! #The Big Dipper Diner #The Amazing Splashins #The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Characters Scened: Tommy, brother bear, annie and d.w..png|Tommy, Brother Bear, Annie, and D.W. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-02-04-01h38m15s193.png|Tommy Pickles as Pablo Brother Bear in The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (Living Books Version).png|Brother Bear as Tyrone Aileen-annie l.jpg|Annie as Uniqua DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Tasha Dewey as Bobby Brady.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Austin (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:The Backyardigans Spoof Category:The Backyardigans Spoofs